Memorias de um Passado Distante reescrita
by Chell1
Summary: Legolas e Aragorn voltaram para esse mundo sem nenhuma razão aparente e sem lembrarem de quem são. Quando eles se encontram e as memorias começam a voltar, eles terão de tentar entender o que está acontecendo as volta deles... reescrita
1. Default Chapter

Ola para todos!

Eu sei que eu disse que iria fazer a continuação de Memórias, mas a incrível SadieSil me fez reescrever toda a minha historia, então, eu estou começando tudo de novo do zero. Mil desculpas a quem achou que essa fosse a continuação, o que eu lhes prometo e que esta também esta sendo escrita.

O segundo aviso e que agora eu tenho uma beta, ninguém menos que claro, a incrível SadieSil, então, os erros não vão ser tão freqüentes, a não ser nessas pequenas notas que vem antes dos capítulos...

Novamete eu digo que esses personagens não me pertencem, a não ser aqueles que vocês não reconhecerem. Estel, Elrond Elladan e Elrohir serão tratados como um família nessa historia.

Por ultimo, quero agradecer a Sadie por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa e pedir para quem ainda não leu suas fics (o que eu acredito ser um numero pequeno aqui nessa parte da ) que va ler!! São fantásticas e a sua nova fic esta impossivelmente boa, superando a minha fácil, fácil.


	2. Capitulo 1

MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE

Capitulo 1

O diretor da escola olhou o rapazinho encolhido, sentado na cadeira do outro lado da sua mesa. Ao seu lado, estava seu pai, de alta estatura e olhos azuis acinzentados. As mãos protetoras estavam em volta do menino e o asseguravam de que estava tudo bem. Embora o pequeno ainda achasse que acabaria voltando para casa com uma advertência.

- Muito bem, rapazinho, - começou o diretor – você poderia explicar para mim e para seu pai, o porquê de você ter causado uma briga na sala?

O menino o encarou.

- Me chamo Estel, senhor. – falou sem um pingo de arrogância na voz, apenas uma pergunta escondida de porquê não tratá-lo pelo nome. O diretor riu gentilmente.

- Estel, por favor, responda ao diretor. – falou seu pai de modo carinhoso. Ele tinha certeza de que havia um bom motivo para o filho arrumar confusão. O menino se mexeu desconfortável.

- Bem, pai... – começou ele ignorando totalmente o diretor de sua escola – uns meninos em minha turma estavam falando mal de... de um desenho que eu fiz.

Seu pai suspirou. Às vezes ele esquecia que seu pequeno filho tinha apenas sete anos e, mesmo que em outra época ele tivesse sido um rei, agora, era apenas uma criança tentando viver nesse mundo, assim como tantas outras. Era normal que seu pequeno Estel tenha ficado chateado por terem implicado com seu desenho.

- Oh, filho, às vezes, e preciso entender que as pessoas não sabem que estão machucando os outros. Com certeza seus colegas não queriam feri-lo. – falou o pai sensatamente. Estel negou violentamente com a cabeça.

- Eles sabiam que eu não estava gostando, eu pedi para eles pararem. Mas eles apenas continuavam apontando para as pessoas que eu tinha desenhado e rindo.

- Você quer que eu os chame para vir falar comigo? Para que eu possa saber porquê estavam caçoando do seu desenho? – perguntou o diretor com o tom de voz gentil.

- Queria que eles não rissem da minha família, só isso... – falou o rapazinho trazendo os joelhos de encontro ao peito. Seu pai o olhou rapidamente.

- Você nos tinha desenhado?

- Eu, você, Elladan e Elrohir. Atrás, tinha a nossa casa e as pessoas que trabalham nela estavam passando – enquanto falava do desenho, os olhinhos do menino brilharam de alegria enquanto continuava a descrever em detalhes cada parte da sua pequena obra de arte. – E também tinha o rio que corta a nossa casa. Eu desenhei ele com pequenas ondas que de vez em quando aparecem quando eu estou triste. E com os peixes, não posso esquecer os peixes. E desenhei o arco do Elrohir e o radio que o Elladan tanto gosta e tambe...

- Rapazinho, - o diretor o cortou com um sorriso – você ainda não nos disse o que aconteceu para que você ficasse tão nervoso a ponto de brigar com os outros meninos.

- E verdade, Estel. Eu sempre lhe ensinei a não usar a sua forca contra ninguém. – falou o pai de maneira repreensiva, o que fez o rapaz esconder a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Eles falaram que... que vocês não gostam de mim. Que vocês me adotaram só porque tinham pena de mim. – e olhou o pai em um pedido mudo de desculpas – E depois , apontaram para o meu desenho e disseram que se eu conseguia ser feliz num lugar como aquele, então, eu não era normal. – continuou ele, agora com os pequenos olhos brilhando – E depois eles disseram que você e os meus irmãos eram feios e que você não conseguia tomar conta da nossa cidade direito...

Seu pai suspirou.

Ele era prefeito da cidade. Em sua grande maioria, a comunidade gostava da administração dele. Porém, existia sempre um ou outro que não concordava. Era normal em todos os lugares. Estranho seria se isso não acontecesse. Mas o prefeito detestava quando sua posição atrapalhava seus filhos ou entes queridos. E detestava ainda mais quando misturavam assuntos totalmente diversos como o fato de Estel ser adotado, com o fato dele ser prefeito, tudo com um toque de conceito de beleza pessoal.

O diretor olhou o pai de Estel por um tempo. Ele precisaria chamar os outros alunos para uma conversa. Às vezes, ou quase sempre, as crianças podem falar deliberadamente sem pensar nas conseqüências. E ele não queria que nenhum dos meninos daquela escola crescesse pensando que poderia dizer tudo de maneira a machucar ao próximo. Não, ele não queria ser diretor para isso.

- Filho, você acha que eu e os seus irmãos não gostamos de você? – perguntou o prefeito acariciando o topo da cabeça do rapaz. Estel negou com a cabeça. – E você acha que só te adotamos por pena? – mais uma negação. – E o que me diz da minha aparência? Ou a dos teus irmãos? Você os acha feios? – perguntou o pai em um tom brincalhão que fez o menino rir – Se isso for um sim, acho que eles vão ficar muito desapontados... – falou fingindo uma preocupação. O menino riu mais.

- Não vão nada! Eu conheço eles, eles não vão nem ligar, tá bom! – Estel falou sorrindo. Seu pai sabia que não era bem verdade. Seus outros dois filhos se preocupavam com cada detalhe que o caçula pensava deles. Só que eram bons em esconder esse fato de Estel. – Alem do mais, eu acho eles... – o menino parou a procura de uma palavra que não fosse "bonitos" – eles têm uma boa aparência!! – tanto o diretor quanto seu pai riram. Estel ficou em duvida se tinha usado a expressão certa. Fora Elrohir que explicara o que era ter boa aparência há poucos dias antes e ele estava louco para usar a expressão em algum lugar.

- Tudo bem, rapazinho. Então eles têm boa aparência. – falou o diretor divertido. – E você acha que seu pai e um mau prefeito? – e foi respondido com uma violenta negação.

- Papai e um ótimo prefeito! Eu sei o quanto ele trabalha para manter a nossa cidade do jeito que ela esta! – falou ele de forma protetora, um tanto exagerada para os seus poucos sete anos.

- Então por que deu atenção para o que eles disseram, filho? – perguntou a voz calma de seu pai e o menino se encolheu de novo na cadeira.

- Não sei... – respondeu Estel com um fio de voz.

- Eu acho que sabe, Estel. – tentou seu pai novamente. – Diga-nos porque.

E Estel voltou a se encolher na cadeira. Tanto o diretor quanto seu pai continuavam a olhá-lo em expectativa. Os olhos cinzentos do rapazinho divergiam de um para o outro na vã tentativa de que, se esperasse tempo suficiente, os dois adultos acabariam esquecendo a pergunta que fizeram.

Porém, a mente jovem às vezes e ingênua demais e as esperanças de Estel se acabaram quando seu pai levantou seu queixo para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

- Íon-nin, me responda a pergunta. – o rapaz começou a chorar baixinho.

- E que eu pensei que... – o rapaz passou a mão pelo nariz – que... talvez vocês não gostassem mesmo de mim. – fungou – Achei que os meninos da minha turma podiam estar certos e depois, eles disseram que eu era adotado... Isso não e ruim para vocês?

O prefeito envolveu seu filho caçula em um abraço apertado, beijando-lhe a cabeça.

- Oh, Estel, mas é claro que isso não é ruim para nós. Tanto eu quanto Elladan e Elrohir te amamos demais. Não importa se você é adotado ou não. – os olhinhos do menino brilharam.

- Verdade?

- Verdade, filho.

O diretor apenas ficou olhando a interação entre pai e filho. Se todas as relações fossem como a desses dois tudo seria bem mais simples. Intimamente, ele se congratulou por ter apoiado aquele prefeito há tantos anos atrás.

Quando pai e filho chegaram à bela casa deles, Estel já estava pulando e correndo por entre os jardins da grande moradia. O prefeito apenas o olhava com um sorriso nostálgico na face.

A casa que estava a sua frente era magnífica, de uma arquitetura impossível de se datar. Quando o senhor retornou a esse mundo, ele silenciosamente agradeceu que sua moradia continuasse no mesmo lugar em que estivera por tanto tempo. E, dada as circunstâncias, ela não estava em tão péssimo estado como tinha imaginado. Com a ajuda de seus dois filhos, eles conseguiram fazer com que parte de sua grandiosidade voltasse para ela.

Suspirou. Lembrar dos primeiros anos nesse novo mundo trazia um sorriso aos seus lábios. Seus dois filhos pareciam tão perdidos, como se ainda fossem extremamente jovens e com medo do mundo e das criaturas que estariam do lado de fora de seu lar. E lembrou de como foi difícil se conscientizar de vez que o papel de governante daquele lugar voltaria a ser seu. O ponto positivo era que, desde que assumiu o posto de prefeito, as pessoas desligaram o fato de que deveriam se contar os anos para que houvesse a troca. Ele era o prefeito e ponto. Tão natural quanto isso pudesse parecer.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma mancha de cabelos escuros que se jogou de encontro a ele, agarrando-se em suas pernas e lhe sorrindo de forma marota. O prefeito fez um carinho no topo da cabeça do filho.

- Estel... o que você fez...? – perguntou sorrindo enquanto o menino ia se posicionando estrategicamente atrás de suas longas pernas.

- Senhor!! – se ouviu um grito. Um homem mais velho vinha na direção do prefeito com uma pá de jardinagem em punho de forma ameaçadora, porém, a cena como um todo estava um tanto quanto cômica. – Senhor Elrond!! – falou o homem quando chegou perto o suficiente do prefeito. – Esse seu filho – apontou com a pá ligeiramente suja de terra, o que fez o prefeito segurar o riso – Ele destruiu o meu canteiro, senhor!! Eu sei que o senhor tem outros afazeres, mas poderia, por favor, não deixar esse seu filho chegar perto das minhas flores?? Os gêmeos já são problema o suficiente! – Elrond, ainda segurando o riso e escondendo mais o pequeno Estel, colocou um semblante serio no rosto.

- Vou tomar providencias quanto ao assunto. – falou e olhou o homem nos olhos – Realmente sinto muito pelo o que meus filhos, todos eles, fizeram com seus jardins. Vou tomar providências para que isso não mais aconteça. – com isso, o jardineiro parecer ficar satisfeito e depois de agradecer e pedir licença, ele se foi. O prefeito se virou para Estel – e você, mocinho, pare de atrapalhar o trabalho dele, ouviu? – Estel balançou a cabeça de forma positiva e correu para dentro da casa.

O senhor Elrond veio mais atrás, caminhando a passos lentos e saboreando o que podia daquela casa. Com certeza, quando chegasse em sua casa alguma confusão estaria armada e ele não estava pretendendo encara-la tão rápido. Seus filhos mais velhos às vezes pareciam ter menos idade que Estel.

Quando finalmente passou pela porta, foi para encontrar vários dos seus empregados correndo de um lado para o outro, todos eles, estranhamente, com uma bandeja contendo vários waffes. Elrond suspirou de novo. Com certeza isso era culpa dos gêmeos.

- El! – chamou usando o apelido que servia para seus dois filhos.

Rapidamente se ouviu passos apressados vindos da cozinha e outros vindo do andar de cima. Logo depois, dois pares de olhos idênticos e inocentes se postaram na frente do prefeito. Elrond apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Nós, ada. – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- El, vocês poderiam, por favor, me explicar por que todos estão passeando com waffes pela casa? – perguntou Elrond dando a entender que falava com crianças de três anos. Elrohir cruzou os braços e olhou o irmão.

- Elladan, eu falei para você! – falou ele acusadoramente.

Elrond abaixou a cabeça para esconder o riso que ele não pôde controlar ao ouvir as exclamações exasperadas de Elladan rebatendo a acusação. Eles eram tão inocentes em seus corações que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, os dois ainda discutiam pelos fatos mais triviais. Porém, quando estavam em perigo, os dois se colocavam em alerta, um tentando proteger o outro.

Os dois filhos do prefeito se completavam em todos os aspectos. Elrond supunha que fora o fato de serem gêmeos e diferentes de todos os outros, assim como ele próprio e seu irmão, que os tornou tão ligados. E, como bônus, os tornou também muito mais travessos. Ele, porém, não queria que fosse de outro jeito. Elladan e Elrohir foram sua luz nos primeiros anos ali.

- Eu falei para você que não era uma boa idéia distribuir esses waffes, El! – o som da voz de Elrohir tirou Elrond de seus pensamentos.

- Como não é uma boa idéia?? Elrohir, você já viu o que aquela máquina faz? Isso é uma maravilha! – retrucou o outro gêmeo como se com essa pequena frase explicasse tudo.

- El, - a voz do pai sobressaiu à pequena discussão dos dois – Que máquina? Que idéia? – e os dois irmãos encolheram os ombros de forma quase infantil.

- Elladan descobriu que existe uma máquina que prepara waffes rapidamente. – começou Elrohir.

- Ela é fantástica, ada. – completou Elladan – Você precisa ver que legal!

- Ele, então, decidiu fazer waffes para todos os empregados e recrutou a ajuda dos que trabalhavam dentro da casa para entregar aos que trabalhavam do lado de fora da casa.

Elrond apenas olhava os filhos de forma incrédula. A cabeça balançando negativamente enquanto ele tentava entender a insanidade que os filhos contavam.

- Elladan, você fez waffes para _todos_ da casa? – perguntou ele.

Elladan, por alguns instantes, pareceu indeciso sobre a resposta, temendo a reação do pai, mas, por fim, confirmou.

- Impressionante. – falou o prefeito para si mesmo. Um novo suspiro. – Tudo bem. Apenas não faça isso de novo, sim, El? Você sabe que não pode ficar deslumbrado com cada nova descoberta que faz, a ponto de sair por ai cometendo insensatezes. Não tornem os fatos tão óbvios. As pessoas daqui não têm que, e nem têm como, entender porque estamos aqui. Sejam mais discretos. – falou de forma repreensiva. Os gêmeos concordaram. E Elrond sorriu carinhosamente. – Agora, será que algum dos dois poderia me informar onde está Estel? Ele entrou um pouco antes de mim.

- Vocês vieram juntos? – perguntou Elladan preocupado. A face divertida sendo substituída.

- Sim. – falou o pai – Estel teve uma discussão com uns meninos da turma. – o pai olhou os dois filhos – Sobre adoção.

- Eles não disseram nada que pudesse machucá-lo, disseram? – perguntou Elrohir de forma possessiva.

- Estel vai ter de aprender a lidar com isso, assim como ele aprendeu há muitos anos atrás.

O trio foi se dirigindo para a cozinha, aonde encontraram um pequeno menino agarrado a vários waffes encarrapitado em cima de um banco. Os olhinhos se abriram de forma assustada quando se deu conta que havia sido descoberto.


	3. Capitulo 2

Ola para todos.

Por favor, me desculpem a demora para postar o capítulo, em especial a Galadriel, que foi a primeira a me mandar uma review para essa história e me pediu a atualizações rápidas...

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, ele causou uma certa confusão comigo e com a Sadie e digo que a culpa foi toda minha. (Desculpa de novo, Sadie!)

Galadriel:Pode deixar, não vou ficar para baixo, não, querida! Obrigada pela sua review!

Sadie: SUA FIC ESTÁ LINDA! POR FAVOR, TRAGA LOGO A DANIKA!

Nimrodel Lorellin: Obrigada, querida! Sim, eu sou uma amante confessa dos gêmeos! Eu digo que as atualizações vão ser mais rápidas agora!

Annkrol: Obrigada, querida! As suas perguntas vão ser respondidas logo. Eu ainda não li a sua fic, mas já vou lê-la.

Bom, sem mais deoras, aqui está o capítulo:

Capítulo 2:

Elrond e seus dois outros filhos abriram sorrisos idênticos quando viram o pequeno Estel. As bochechas normalmente limpas estavam sujas de mel e sorvete e o menino tentava desesperadamente limpar suas pequenas mãozinhas na barra da blusa.

- Certas atitudes simplesmente não mudam. – observou Elrohir se aproximando do irmão caçula, que alargou mais os olhos. – Estel, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Elladan ficou onde estava, ao lado do pai. Os dois apenas observavam os outros componentes da família. "Tão cheios de vida", pensou o prefeito com um sorriso nostálgico enquanto Estel abraçava Elrohir.

- Estel, só porque você viu todos esses _waffles_ na mesa não significa que pode comê-los – falava o gêmeo trazendo o menininho no colo para junto de seu pai e seu irmão.

Elladan afagou os cabelos do caçula lhe sorrindo amavelmente, balançando a cabeça de forma positiva, em concordância com o irmão. Elrond contemplava a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente pela segunda vez. Imaginar que seria possível reviver todos os anos de Estel era muito bom. Porém, não era absolutamente nada se comparado ao ato de revivê-los em si.

Elrohir, que ainda segurava Estel, notou quando o rapazinho começou a relaxar consideravelmente, colando o pequeno corpo no peito largo do irmão. Não demorou mais alguns minutos e já estava dormindo profundamente, agarrado a algumas mechas de cabelo de Elrohir.

Atrás da família, os empregados continuavam passeando com as bandejas de _waffles,_ porém, na cozinha, todos os pares de olhos estavam voltados para o menino adormecido cujo futuro era tão incerto quanto o da ultima vez; e nem um pouco mais fácil.

O encanto do momento foi quebrado com a entrada de uma das empregadas na cozinha a procura de Elladan. A mulher não sabia se fazia ou não mais _waffles_ e, por isso, viera perguntar ao dono da idéia.

Com o olhar repreendor de seu pai e de seu irmão, Elladan apenas a dispensou lhe agradecendo pela ajuda e a informando que não seria mais necessário preparar uma nova leva. O prefeito continuava um tanto estupefato com essa última novidade do gêmeo mais velho, no entanto, não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a personificação do desapontamento em Elladan enquanto falava com a empregada.

De fato, à noite, quando já estava arrumando seu pequeno escritório para ir dormir, o senhor Elrond concluiu que aquele não havia sido senão mais um dia rotineiro em sua vida. A singularidade era que ali, um dia era diferente do outro. O que tornava tudo um pouco mais interessante.

O prefeito estava acabando de fechar a porta quando ouviu um pequeno gemido vindo do cômodo vizinho. Era o quarto de Estel, que fora sabiamente colocado ao lado do escritório de seu pai para o caso de uma emergência. Quando o segundo gemido foi ouvido, Elrond sentiu a preocupação crescer e entrou no quarto.

Estel se revirava na cama, as mãozinhas se agarravam ao lençol como se agarrassem a própria vida. O senhor Elrond correu para a cama, pegando o caçula no colo e fazendo círculos em suas costas numa tentativa de acalma-lo.

O rapazinho começou a balançar negativamente a cabeça enquanto chamava por seu pais e irmãos.

- Ada! – gritava ele – El! – e, então, Estel gritou dois nomes que fizeram os olhos de seu pai se arregalarem. – Legolas! Arwen!

- Ion-nín – chamou Elrond – filho, acorde. Seus irmãos estão aqui, não se preocupe – e, ao som calmo das palavras de seu pai, o menino abriu os olhos.

- Pai? – perguntou timidamente, os olhinhos molhados. Elrond lhe sorriu amavelmente.

- Está tudo bem, filho. Estou aqui. – Estel agarrou a blusa do pai, só por precaução. O sorriso no rosto do prefeito, se possível, se tornou mais gentil. – Teve um pesadelo? – o menino balançou a cabeça negativamente para logo em seguida a esconder no peito do pai.

- Tinham monstros – explicou com a carinha assustada – Monstros grandes e feios. – Elrond suspirou, abraçando o filho mais forte.

- Os monstros não podem te pegar aqui, Estel. Você está a salvo.

- Tinha um moço de cabelo amarelo e olho azul que atirava flechas – continuou o menino – e também tinha uma mulher bonita parecida com você, papai. – os olhos de Estel estavam focados na imaginaria figura da bela Arwen – Gostaria de vê-la de novo. – falou sonhador.

Elrond sentiu a costumeira pontada que sentia em seu coração cada vez que falavam de sua amada filha. No entanto, dessa vez a dor estava sendo duplicada. A menção ao filho de Thranduil nesses últimos tempos lhe trazia apreensão; ele não conseguia ver o que o futuro aguardava para Legolas.

Estel acabou dormindo novamente, embalado pela doce canção que seu pai entoava. Assim que o senhor Elrond percebeu que seu caçula não acordaria, ele deitou o menino de novo na cama e sorriu ao vê-lo se agarrar ao travesseiro, era mais um hábito dele que transcendia o tempo. Por fim, deu um pequeno beijo de boa noite em sua testa.

Assim que seus lábios encostaram-se à cabeça de filho, a imagem de um rapaz loiro correndo por um campo aberto apareceu. Legolas ia em direção a um barco. Sua face decidida contrastava fortemente com suas mão trêmulas.

Elrond apoiou uma das mãos na cama, tentando conter a tontura e se afastou um pouco de Estel para que não o machucasse. Em sua mente, outras pessoas apareciam vindo atrás de Legolas, porém esta já havia desaparecido. Acima de todos, se postava um casal, com os olhos tristes e preocupados. Ela estava cercada por estrelas e tinha uma beleza inigualável. Ele trazia o vento em suas mãos e aves ao seu redor, era o mais estimado de todos.

Tão súbita quanto apareceu, a visão se foi. O senhor Elrond permaneceu sentado na borda da cama tentando compreender o que havia se passado. Um suspiro escapou de sua boca.

- Pelos Valar, Legolas, o que você fez? – perguntou ele para a escuridão sabendo que não haveria resposta.

A partir daquele instante, Legolas povoou os pensamentos do senhor Elrond por vários anos. E a dúvida de não saber se o jovem estava bem cresceu geometricamente em seu coração.

A mão sobre a cama encontrou o rosto adormecido do filho e lhe transmitiu algum conforto. Porém, não foi o suficiente para que o prefeito esquecesse que o melhor amigo de Estel, agora, também tinha o futuro incerto. Futuro esse, ele sabia, do qual, invariavelmente, seu caçula fazia parte.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto de abriu e dois rostos iguais surgiram, os cabelos longos estavam soltos e um pouco desarrumados. Elrond sorriu para os gêmeos que se aproximavam da cama.

- Ada? – perguntou Elladan – Está tudo bem? – Elrond suspirou, as mão continuavam massageando os cachos de Estel de forma displicente.

- Ah, Elladan- começou ele – nossos próximos anos aqui serão a calmaria antes da tempestade. – os gêmeos franziram o cenho e o prefeito não teve como não achar graça do ato compartilhado.

- Por que, pai? – perguntou Elrohir se aproximando da dupla. Elrond apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Para responder sua pergunta, Elrohir, vamos ter de esperar para ver. Não gosto disso tanto quanto vocês, no entanto, não temos outra opção. – falou olhando para os dois filhos.

- Mas Estel não está correndo algum perigo imediato, est�? – perguntou Elladan preocupado. Seu pai sorriu.

- Não, El, não está. Podem ficar tranqüilos.

O prefeito, por fim, se levantou indo em direção a porta e trazendo os gêmeos com ele.

- Vamos dormir. – falou ele assim que fechou a porta do quarto de Estel – Creio que vocês têm deveres a cumprir amanhã? – Elrond perguntou em tom de afirmativa levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, não são muito importantes... – começou Elrohir, ajudado pelo irmão.

- Não são, não é? – perguntou o pai, agora cruzando os braços – El, vocês são responsáveis pelo departamento de saúde da cidade. Esclareçam-me _o que_ não é importante. – pediu Elrond de forma séria olhando seus filhos nos olhos.

- Já estamos indo dormir, ada. – respondeu Elladan, agarrando o braço de Elrohir e subindo as escadas.

Elrond balançou a cabeça sorrindo. A maneira inocente de seus dois filhos mais velhos levarem a vida era invejável. Talvez, exatamente por isso, fosse difícil acreditar nos tantos milênios de existência deles.

- A propósito- falou o prefeito chamando a atenção dos filhos que tinham acabado de chegar ao segundo andar – Vocês estão fazendo um trabalho esplêndido no seu departamento – falou sorrindo para os dois.

Elladan e Elrohir sorriram de volta.

- Boa noite, Ada. – disse Elrohir enquanto os dois entravam no quarto, deixando Elrond sozinho com seus pensamentos uma vez mais.

- Boa noite, ionath-nín. – respondeu e seguiu em direção a sala.

A esplêndida casa finalmente se aquietou. Tanto os empregados quanto os moradores estavam dormindo e apenas o Senhor Elrond passeava pelos corredores escuros, inconscientemente brincando com um belo anel de pedra azul.

Enquanto percorria com tranqüilidade a sua bela moradia, sorriu ao perceber que seus filhos mais velhos estavam usando uma blusa feita pela avó, com o desenho de duas árvores, uma dourada e outra prateada. Era uma lembrança da família que eles deixaram para trás. E de quem sentiam muita falta.

Depois de passear por todos os lugares, o prefeito chegou aos seus aposentos. E a noite, para o grande senhor Elrond teve fim com ele se deitando em sua cama, dormindo o sono apaziguador de todos as suas dúvidas e anseios.


	4. Capitulo 3

Olá para todos!

Não demorou muito para eu postar esse capítulo, demorou? Eu, particularmente, achei que foi bem rápido, dado o meu histórico...

Gente, mil pedões por não estar aparecendo os travessões na frente das falas... eu já tentei de tudo e eles simplesmente não aparecem.. Se o capítulo ficar muito confuso, por favor, me avisem, sim?

Galadriel: Oh, querida, muito obrigada! Duvido muito que a minha fic seja tão boa, mas, que bom que você gosta!

Sadie: Sim, sim! Obrigada por ficar "enchendo a minha paciência"! A sua história continua fantástica e seu ultimo capítulo está ótimo!

Giby a hobbit: Sim! Atualizações! Se tudo corer bem, o quarto cap também vai sair logo. Que bom está gostando da fic!

Misao-dono: Que bom que está encantada. Ainda quero ler a história de que me falou, eu não me esqueci. J

Ann-Krol: Ola, querida! Que bom que gostou de memórias! O Estel pequenininho de fato é muito fofo... obrigada!

Nimrodel Lorellin: Eu não demorei a postar, demorei? É... eu não consigo escrever angst muito fortes... não fui feita para isso. Tomara que goste desse capítulo.

Capítulo 3:

A semana seguinte começou de forma calma e tranqüila, quase como para apagar os acontecimentos anteriores. O prefeito, porém, não esquecera da visão e, no dia seguinte a ela começou a pensar numa forma de encontrar Legolas. Os gêmeos, por outro lado podiam ser encontrados parabenizando a eles mesmo pela inauguração de um novo hospital municipal.

O pequeno Estel continuava cativando os corações dos professores. O diretor já o tinha praticamente como a um filho e, por isso, deixou que um pequeno sorriso enfeitasse a sua face ao ouvir a voz de Elrohir no telefone o avisando que pegaria seu irmão mais cedo naquele dia.

Desde que foi adotado, Estel estudava naquela escola. E, desde que entrara, uma vez por semana um dos seus irmãos vinha buscá-lo mais cedo para fazer com ele uma atividade diferente. Conseqüentemente, não era espanto algum que o menininho já tivesse ido a mais lugares do que o próprio diretor e estivesse se tornando astuto e inteligente.

Na ultima semana, Elladan o havia levado ao zoológico, e Estel se encantou com as zebras. Por isso, essa semana, Elrohir estava encarregada do programa cultural. Normalmente o gêmeo mais novo o levava a lugares fechados, tais como museus, teatros e exposições. Elladan, ao contrário, preferia passear com Estel em parques nacionais, cachoeiras ou até mesmo o zoológico. No entanto, qualquer que fosse o passeio, o caçula sempre aparecia no dia seguinte contando várias novidades e, às vezes até mesmo entretendo professores que acabavam por desconhecer uma ou outra informação sobre o lugar visitado.

E assim, quando chegou quatro da tarde de quarta-feira, Elrohir estava nos portões da escola aguardando Estel aparecer vestindo a graciosa roupa com desenhos de criaturas belas de orelhas pontiagudas. "Bem parecidas comigo...", Elrohir pensou com um sorriso enquanto passava a mão pela orelha para verificar se estava coberta pelos cabelos longos.

Algum tempo se passou e o caçula apareceu. Nos olhos, ele trazia a expectativa de uma nova aventura. Claro, para Estel tudo parecia uma aventura, inclusive uma entediante visita a um mosaico de flores em que o menino se escondeu e levou a Elladan trinta minutos desesperados salpicados de explicações para o pai sobre como ele havia perdido o irmão menor.

E depois, mais uma hora de sermão do Senhor Elrond quando chegaram em casa com Elladan parecendo ter visto um Vala passeando pela rua, tamanha a sua palidez.

Porém, naquela simpática quarta-feira, nada sairia errado, concluiu Elrohir ao ver o irmão correndo ao seu encontro. Um sorriso passou pelo seu rosto ao lembrar o quão abençoados eram por poderem curtir toda a criação de Estel de novo.

Oi, Elrohir! – exclamou o rapazinho se abraçando às pernas do irmão.

Olà, Estel. – respondeu de volta Elrohir lhe afagando a cabeça.

Aonde vamos? – perguntou Estel curioso. Elrohir sorriu.

Fui informado de que o levaria ao cinema hoje. Disseram que está passando um filme ótimo. – falou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo desgrenhado do caçula que ele mesmo havia desarrumado.

Desde que voltou a Arda, Elrohir desenvolveu uma paixão pela sétima arte, principalmente por animações. O gracioso elfo ainda se fascinava com a perfeição de detalhes que elas carregavam. Elladan costumava dizer que, quando colocados Estel e Elrohir em frente a uma televisão passando desenhos, os dois aparentavam a mesma idade.

Qual o filme? – perguntou o menino apreensivo. Se o irmão tivesse ouvido algum outro membro da família, talvez o passeio não fosse tão divertido quanto ele imaginara. Tanto Elladan quanto Elrond tinham gosto peculiares para filmes.

Bem, vamos ver... – Elrohir pôs o indicador no queixo como se tentasse lembrar do que falaria – Eu sei que é sobre um rapaz – Estel balançou a cabeça para que o irmão continuasse – e ele vive nas ruas... – Elrohir estendeu a mão para o menino, que a pegou sem pestanejar, e foram andando em direção ao cinema.

O gêmeo continuou andando de forma displicente, olhando as outras pessoas que passavam. Estel deu um aperto em sua mão.

El? – perguntou o menino. Elrohir lhe acenou com a cabeça em resposta – E o que mais?

Ele tem de aprender que não precisa ser alguém que não é para conseguir ser feliz. – informou com um sorriso. – O que acha? Deve ser bem interessante. – falou com o sorriso sonhador. Estel continuou a olhá-lo tentando decifrar o que se passava na mente do irmão.

Só isso? – veio a pergunta em uma voz inegavelmente desapontada. – Elrohir riu com vontade.

Eu posso ter esquecido alguns pequenos detalhes, mas agora eu não lembro, Estel.

El! – repreendeu o menino – Quais são os detalhes?

Mas o gêmeo apenas balançou a cabeça.

Ainda bem que a escola aonde Estel estudava não era longe do cinema, porque ele não poderia enrolar seu irmão por muito tempo. Por isso, quando ele pôde avistar a bilheteria, Elrohir suspirou e encarou os olhos exigentes de Estel.

Também tem um gênio azul e uma lâmpada mágica.

Alladin! – exclamou Estel eufórico enquanto o irmão entrava na fila para comprar os ingressos.

Desde que soube que iriam lançar o filme, Estel deixou bem claro que gostaria de assisti-lo na primeira oportunidade. Aliás, ele deixara tão claro que Elladan rapidamente avisou ao seu gêmeo que o próximo passei de Elrohir era o cinema.

É... – falou Elrohir pensativo – a gente pode assistir esse filme, se você quiser... – o tom da voz continuava desinteressado. – porém, tem também esse musical que parece ser brilhante, o que acha, Estel?

El! – falou Estel cruzando as mãozinhas no que ele achava ser uma pose intimidadora que seu pai às vezes fazia. Elrohir não conseguiu evitar um sorriso – Vamos assistir Alladin, por favor! – e o resto das pessoas na fila teve seu coração derretido pelo pequeno rapazinho e seu irmão mais velho.

Elrohir acariciou de novo o topo da cabeça de Estel e se voltou para a bilheteira.

São dois ingressos para a próxima sessão do "Alladin", por favor. – pediu com um sorriso encantador que a moça atrás do balcão não teve com não retribuir.

Vocês deram sorte. – falou enquanto arrancava os bilhetes da maquina – A sessão começa em dez minutos. – continuou, entregando os ingressos a Elrohir – Divirtam-se.

Obrigado. Com certeza nós vamos – respondeu o gêmeo novamente pegando a mão de Estel e se dirigindo para a sala de cinema.

Os irmãos ainda demoraram mais um pouco para que pudessem comprar pipocas e refrigerantes. Era prioridade para eles ter pipoca enquanto assiste a algum filme.

Elrohir ainda se surpreendia com a quantidade de pessoas que vinham assistir a um desenho nas telas grandes. Assim que entraram na sala, Estel arregalou os olhinhos se dando conta de que se tivesse vindo mais alguém com eles, não conseguiriam sentar juntos. Para achar dois lugares eles perderam quase todo o tempo de restava.

Não demorou o tempo inteiro porque assim que sentaram na confortável cadeira, com Estel sendo dono de um saco de pipocas praticamente do mesmo tamanho da parte superior de seu corpo, o rapazinho achou por bem informar ao irmão que ele gostaria de ir ao banheiro.

Elrohir o olhou com tamanha desolação que a senhora sentada ao lado de Estel o olhou com simpatia.

Eu guardo os seus lugares enquanto você o leva até lá. – falou ela sorrindo.

Muito obrigado. – respondeu Elrohir sorrindo de volta e se levantando.

Estel rapidamente se colocou de pé e, com um sorriso travesso para a bondosa senhora, agarrou a mão do irmão. Ele ainda não conseguia entender porque só se lembrava de ir ao banheiro quando eles já estavam sentados.

Os irmãos foram e voltaram em tempo recorde e, mesmo assim, Elrohir fez o caminho todo reclamando. Quando já estavam novamente sentados, a senhora lhe estendeu um pacote de amendoins cobertos com chocolates.

Aceita alguns? São muito bons principalmente no cinema. – falou enquanto já colocava alguns na mão de Estel, que sorriu feliz como novo doce.

Elrohir também sorriu vendo as mãos do caçula se sujando enquanto o chocolate derretia.

Na tela, a musica inicial tocava e o nome "Alladin" se dissipava. Estel encheu a outra mão de pipoca e prendeu a atenção no filme. Elrohir, sem perceber, acabou tomando o refrigerante do irmão, que também não notou. E o filme começou a fazer a sua magia transportando a todos para um mundo fantástico aonde um gênio peculiar fazia piadas nada próprias para a época que o filme retratava.

Elladan estava acabando de chegar em casa. Ainda segurava o molho de chaves enquanto fechava a porta pensando na reunião que acabar de ter. Ele balançou a cabeça inconformado. Assim que seu irmão saiu do escritório onde trabalhavam os telefones começaram a tocar incessantemente avisando a Elladan que um dos hospitais havia ficado sem luz.

Foi caminhando pelo corredor da grande casa indo em direção as escadas. A cabeça continuava repassando os fatos vividos há menos de quatro horas. Elladan pensou em ligar para Elrohir e pedir que cancelasse o passeio com Estel, mas, antes que colocasse o pensamento em prática, o telefone tocou de novo e a voz do outro lado parecia exigente e demandava alguma medida.

Fique Tranqüila, Mara, estou ajeitando tudo e logo vocês vão ter luz novamente. – respondeu Elladan em uma voz que pareceu a ele bastante sensata.

Mara era uma amiga antiga, de uns cinqüenta anos bem vividos. Era também uma fantástica médica, razão pela qual havia ganhado o cargo de liderança no hospital em questão. Porém, isso acabou causando um outro sentimento nela. Era um sentimento de proteção para com seu local de trabalho e todos aqueles que por ali passavam.

Seria bom se esse logo fosse bem rápido. Eu não posso ficar sem luz aqui, Elladan! – respondeu Mara de volta. Elladan suspirou.

Me deixe desligar, então, para que eu possa resolver o problema. Com você ao telefone não vai dar. – continuou Elladan sensatamente. E Mara desligou.

Foi preciso mais alguns telefonemas e uma grande paciência para que o gêmeo conseguisse descobrir que uma pipa havia se enroscado em um dos fios que forneciam a energia. Depois, foi preciso mais outros telefonemas e uma contagem até cem em ordem crescente e outra em decrescente para que convencesse o departamento de luz e energia fosse concertar o fio.

Quatro horas depois, Elladan se achava entrando no quarto que dividia com o irmão e se perguntando como Elrohir conseguia escapar dessas desventuras e ele não. Se sentou em sua cama olhando a reserva florestal que ficava atrás de sua casa. Era a vista que Elrohir mais gostava, por isso aquele quarto era deles.

Quando chegaram, os gêmeos tinham quartos separados, no entanto, depois de um mês com um dormindo na cama e o outro dormindo no colchão arrastado de seu quarto, eles perceberam que era mais fácil, e mais prático, eles dividirem um quarto. As primeiras noites naquele novo lugar eram intimidadoras, o que fazia com que os irmão contassem um com o outro para se sentirem seguros. E, de manhã, eles acordavam com a doce visão de seu pai em sua poltrona favorita os olhando do canto do quarto.

Foi, em grande parte, graças a isso que a família conseguiu chegar ao terceiro mês de estadia.

Elladan havia se deitado em sua cama e quase alcançara o mundo dos sonhos quando ele ouviu a porta da casa batendo. Logo depois passos apressados correram pelos corredores e subiram as escadas. Uma risada musical idêntica a dele se foi ouvida.

Estel e Elrohir chegaram. – falou para ele mesmo.

E, assim que as palavras saíram de sua boa, a porta do quarto foi aberta e Estel se jogou em cima do irmão.

Ai... – gêmeo Elladan quando Estel aterrissou, mas o menino não lhe deu muita atenção. – E então, Estel? – perguntou ele levantando o irmão e se sentando novamente. – O que achou do filme?

A gente foi assistir ALLADIN, El! – exclamou Estel eufórico. Elladan sorriu.

Foram, é?

Sim. – confirmou o menino balançando a cabeça enfaticamente – E o Elrohir também gostou muito! – Elladan revirou os olhos. Não era surpresa nenhuma isso.

Me diga, Estel, - começou ele abaixando a voz até um tom de conspiração - ele está mais ou menos feliz do que você? – Estel riu do jeito bobo do irmão.

Eu acho que ele está mais... – continuou Estel como se confidenciando um grande segredo – Ele saiu do cinema cantando as músicas e não havia parado quando chegamos aqui.

Elladan suspirou.

Acha que é melhor ficarmos escondidos aqui no quarto até que ele volte o normal? – Estel riu mais alto e concordou.

Eu estou ouvindo vocês dois.- veio a voz de Elrohir da porta os braços cruzados e a ponta de um dos pés batendo ritmicamente no chão.

Nos ouvindo? – perguntou Elladan fingindo ignorância.

Não falamos nada. – completou Estel.

Elrohir jogou as mãos para cima e desceu as escadas. Elladan e Estel gargalharam com gosto com a atitude do irmão.

Ainda estou ouvindo vocês! – gritou Elrohir do andar de baixo, o que só fez com que os irmãos rissem mais.

Alguns segundos depois, sua risada musical acompanhou as outras duas.

E foi com essa atmosfera que o senhor Elrond encontrou a casa quando chegou da prefeitura. Os olho, até então cansados se iluminaram e ele pode fingir, por alguns momentos que sua preocupação não existia.


	5. Capitulo 4

Olá para todos vocês. Eu estou indo viajar, mas achei melhor colocar o capítulo online.

Me desculpem, mas estou super atrasada, por isso não vou poder comentar as reviews.

Desculpe, Sadie, por não ter conseguido te mandar um e-mail. Eu vou tentar manda-lo semana que vem, sim?

O Legolas, aparecerá no capítulo seis apenas... é que eu precisava concluir toda essa parte do Estel criança antes. Vocês vão ter de esperar mais um capítulo, então.

Coloquei o texto em aspas, agora, tomara q dê para entender tudo sem problemas... (pelo menos eu torço para isso...)

Sem mais demora, aqui está o 4° capítulo:

Capítulo 4:

Quando o Senhor Elrond encontrou Estel, ele sabia exatamente qual era a sua missão: educar e amar aquele lindo menininho que era seu filho nascido em uma raça diferente.

Como recompensa, ele ganharia o amor incondicional de uma criança e, mais tarde, de um adulto forte e corajoso.

Com um Estel de sete anos, o senhor Elrond já não tinha claro o que era esperado dele. Depois da visão que teve, o prefeito temia ter acontecido algo de muito grave com o grande amigo de seu filho caçula.

Elrond tinha séculos de experiências com as visões e, na maioria dos casos elas só faziam sentido quando ele as via acontecer em tempo real. Porém a ultima tinha um quê de incomum e desespero que ele não estava muito familiarizado. E, exatamente por isso, ela estava roubando o precioso sono do prefeito.

Mas, quando pôs os pés dentro de sua bela casa, as risadas alegres e contagiantes de seus filhos o fizeram sorrir de forma pura, como há muito não fazia. Era tão bom saber que, não importavam quais eram os problemas; naquela casa moravam pessoas felizes. E a culpa de se ter tanta felicidade ali era, em parte, também dele.

Elrond ouviu quando uma porta bateu fortemente no segundo andar e viu quando seu caçula veio correndo em direção a ele, os braços abertos esperando um abraço do pai. E o pai, tanto para sua alegria quanto para a do menino, não decepcionou e se abaixou, esperando Estel se jogar no seus braços.

"Olà, ion-nin." falou de forma suave.

"Olà, ada!" respondeu alegre Estel.

"Olà, ada." veio uma segunda voz do primeiro andar e Elrond pôde ver Elrohir saindo do banheiro, as mãos ainda sendo enxugadas pela pequena toalha.

O prefeito sorriu, se levantando e olhando o filho nos olhos.

"Olà, Elrohir." e, já sabendo que Elladan apareceria logo depois lhe dizendo "olá", ela acrescentou rapidamente: "Olá para você também, Elladan."

Do segundo andar, ainda deitado na cama com as mão cruzadas atrás da cabeça, Elladan abriu um sorriso travesso. Seu pai não o deixou completar sua fala. Quando o humor dos três irmãos estava em sintonia e todos pareciam alegres, eles costumavam cumprimentar o pai um após o outro, obrigando o prefeito a repetir a resposta pelo menos três vezes. Elladan sorriu mais abertamente. De fato, ele e seus dois irmãos pareciam ter a mesma idade mental.

No primeiro andar, Elrond pegou Estel no colo e foi em direção a cozinha, dando boa-noite para todos os empregados que encontrava no caminho. Estel ia agarrado ao seu pescoço acenando para qualquer um que olhassem para sua direção.

"E então?" começou o pai "Como fomos no cinema?" Estel o olhou desconfiado.

"Você já sabia que a gente iria assistir Alladin?" Elrond sorriu.

"Quem lhe pôs essa idéia na cabeça?"

"Elladan estava muito bobo quando eu cheguei. Eu aposto que ele já sabia qual o filme nós iríamos ver..." falou o menino pensativo. Elrond apenas alargou o sorriso.

O prefeito pôs o menino sentado no balcão da cozinha enquanto se virava para olhar o cozinheiro. Estel continuou falando inalteradamente.

"O Elrohir disse que ele tinha sido informado. Então foi alguém que disse para ele."

"Foi é?" perguntou Elrond numa perfeita cópia da pergunta feita por Elladan mais cedo. Sem dúvida, o gêmeo mais velho havia herdado alguns gracejos do pai.

"Foi."

O prefeito continuou caminhando pela cozinha, agora fiscalizando o conteúdo das panelas com curiosidade.

"O jantar já está pronto, Nil?" perguntou para o cozinheiro que girava uma colher de pau em uma das panelas enquanto ouvia a conversa de pai e filho.

"Estará em alguns minutos, senhor." respondeu de forma educada.E olhou para Estel que lhe sorria amavelmente. "E tem um restinho do bolo de chocolate que fiz ontem na geladeira." falou inocente.

Estel deu um grito de felicidade e pulou do balcão com uma rapidez nada comum para a seus sete anos. Quando suas mãos alcançaram a porta da geladeira o tom do pai cortou seus atos

"Estel? Você não vai comer o bolo agora, vai?" perguntou de forma gentil enquanto olhava Nil pelo canto do olho.

Elrond suspirou. Talvez fosse o carisma de Estel que fazia com que todos acabassem dando as informações que o menino achava útil. Talvez fosse porque o menino tinha olhos azuis extremamente cativantes. Talvez fosse uma conspiração contra o senhor Elrond. Mas o fato era que as pessoas sempre, de uma forma ou de outra, acabavam cedendo a Estel mesmo sabendo que o pai não permitiria.

"Não posso?" perguntou o menino inocentemente. E Elrond suspirou mais um pouco.

"Não, Estel, não pode. Você sabe disso. Além do que" falou sorrindo de novo "não adiantaria você disfarçar com essa face inocente. Eu tive muitos anos de aprendizado com seus irmãos." completou Elrond o levantando o levando para fora da cozinha. "Vá avisar a seus irmãos que o jantar sairá em poucos minutos." falou enquanto abaixava Estel no primeiro degrau da escada.

E o menino sorriu de forma travessa. Subindo as escadas correndo.

Elrond tinha acabado de virar de costas quando ouviu a voz de Estel lhe chamando.

"Ada?"

Elrond se virou de novo para o caçula.

"O que houve?"

Estel abaixou os olhinhos de forma envergonhada.

"Eu não ia comer o bolo." falou baixinho "Eu sei que você não ia gostar."

E Elrond sentiu aquele calor que sempre o abatia. Era a sensação de ser amado de forma plena e completa. Como aquele menino conseguia deixa-lo sempre daquele jeito?

"Eu sei, ion-nin." respondeu lhe sorrindo. "Agora vá chamar seus irmãos."

Estel, então, começou a correr de novo, abrindo a porta do quarto dos gêmeos e se jogando sobre a primeira cama, e, por conseqüência, sobre o primeiro gêmeo que via.

"Ai!" Elrond ouviu o grito de Elladan do primeiro andar enquanto se dirigia novamente a cozinha.

"E você," falou olhando para Nil "não precisa lhe dizer quais doces ainda tem na geladeira antes do jantar."

Nil riu com gosto. O cozinheiro era um negro alto e forte com uma alegria contagiante. O senhor Elrond, quando o contratou ficou espantado com o físico do homem, mas logo percebeu que o que Nil gostava mesmo era de se divertir e que aquele físico com certeza era herança genética porque o cozinheiro passava a maior parte do tempo na casa e não tinha tempo para fazer muito mais do que seu trabalho.

"Me desculpe, senhor, mas seu filho me implorava como olhar para que lhe dissesse o que havia de bom na casa." respondeu Nil com bom humor.

Elrond balançou a cabeça. Encontrar Nil fora de fato muita sorte. Elrond gostava de acreditar que os Valar haviam lhe sorrido e enviado aquele cozinheiro para manter a casa de bom humor sempre.

"Me avise quando o jantar estiver pronto." foi a resposta de Elrond enquanto saia da cozinha.

'' '' ''

Domingos eram sempre dias calmos. Normalmente, a pequena família passava o dia nos arredores da casa ou em algum ponto da reserva florestal não muito longe da moradia.

Porém, vez ou outra alguém sugeria uma idéia diferente. Naquele domingo em especial, Elladan acordara bastante animado. E acordara também bastante cedo, o que deixou Elrohir irritado.

"Ro, vamos à praia!" falou Elladan enquanto puxava o travesseiro de Elrohir.

"Vai você!" veio a resposta malcriada de quem ainda não saiu do mundo dos sonhos mas já está suficientemente acordado para saber que logo vão lhe tirar a paz que o sono proporciona.

Elladan riu.

"Levanta, Ro!" Elrohir apenas virou para o outro lado. "Levanta ou eu chamo o Estel para vir acordar você!" ameaçou Elladan.

Demorou um minuto inteiro para vir a resposta, mas:

"Você não teria coragem."

Elladan sorriu com mais malícia.

"Estel!" chamou o gêmeo "Elrohir se recusa a levantar!"

As palavras mal saíram da boca de Elladan e Elrohir levantou, lançando ao gêmeo um olhar mortífero.

"Não se deixe ficar distraído." falou em um sussurro ameaçador "Você não vai gostar." completou profeticamente.

Logo depois, Elrohir bocejou desmentindo toda a fala anterior. Elladan riu.

"Vou tomar um banho..." avisou Elrohir se dirigindo ao banheiro arrastando uma ponta da toalha pelo chão.

"El?" veio a pergunta animada da porta do quarto e Elladan encontrou Estel já vestido com a sunga. "Chamou?"

"Sim, mas o Elrohir já levantou." falou de forma desapontada. "O ada já está pronto?"

"Já. Ele está colocando as coisas no carro." e Estel sorriu animado. "Dan?"

"Sim, Estel?"

"Quantas vezes você já foi à praia?"

"Por que me pergunta isso, Estel?" perguntou Elladan estranhando a pergunta.

"Por que quando perguntou ao papai se poderíamos ir à praia ele ficou estranho."

"Ah, sim..." falou Elladan, entendendo. Suspirou e abaixou os olhos para o caçula. "Estel, sente-se aqui." chamou Elladan enquanto se sentava em sua cama.

Estel se sentou ao lado do irmão. Os olhos fixos nos de Elladan.

"Tanto eu quanto Elrohir quanto o ada vimos muitos pessoas que amamos pela ultima vez na beira de uma praia." falou Elladan com a voz carregada de emoções. "São pessoas de quem gostávamos muito e que não veremos por mais muito tempo."

"Por que?" perguntou o menino; a inocência deixando passar despercebida a tristeza na voz de Elladan.

"Porque precisávamos fazer uma coisa muito importante."

"O que?"

"Achar uma bela pedra preciosa que resolveu se perder no meio de todas as outras." Respondeu o gêmeo numa forma brincalhona. Os olhos de Estel ganharam um brilho mais intenso.

"Vocês acharam a pedra?" Elladan sorriu acariciando a cabeça de Estel.

"Achamos, Estel. Agora estamos cuidando para de nada de mal aconteça a ela." Estel pareceu feliz com a resposta. Impulsivamente, ele abraçou Elladan pela cintura e enterrou a cabeça no peito do irmão.

"Eu vou ajudar o ada a colocar tudo dentro do carro!" falou, então, pulando da cama e correndo para fora do quarto. Quando chegou a porta, Estel se virou para Elladan novamente. "Dan, um dia vocês me mostram ela?" Elladan sorriu.

"Mostramos, Estel." respondeu ele se levantando da cama.

"Que bom!" exclamou Estel agora finalmente correndo escada abaixo.

"Acho que só poderemos lhe mostrar a bela pedra preciosa se lhe dermos de presente um espelho, Elessar, pedra élfica." falou Elladan para ele mesmo.

Elrohir, depois de deixar a água cair por seu corpo durante dez minutos, encontrou o irmão ainda sentado na cama e os olhos perdidos no fim do quarto.

"Elladan?" perguntou ele agora atravessando o cômodo com a toalha amarrada na cintura. "Elladan?" tentou de novo.

"O que?" veio a resposta.

"No que estava pensando?" perguntou Elrohir atrás da porta do armário.

Elladan riu ao conseguir enxergar apenas um pedaço da toalha e dois pés saindo dela enquanto que, em cima, via apenas cabelos desalinhados virando de um lado para o outro.

"Dan?" perguntou Elrohir colocando a cabeça de lado e aparecendo depois da porta.

"Estel me perguntou porque Ada estava estranho quando mencionei a praia."

"Oh." foi a resposta de Elrohir depois de alguns segundos. "E o que você respondeu?"

"Respondi que foi em uma praia que vimos entes queridos pela ultima vez." ele levantou os olhos para o irmão.

E Elrohir pode ver a tristeza das lembranças nos olhos cinzentos do gêmeo. A tristeza que Elladan tão bem escondia e, as vezes, tinha êxito em esquecer.

"Acha que é uma boa idéia nós irmos a praia?" Elrohir sentou do lado do gêmeo, o abraçando.

"Acho que foi uma ótima idéia, Elladan" falou em um sussurro.

"Mas o Ada realmente não ficou muito animado." argumentou Elladan de volta.

"Se ele não achasse que seria bom, ele teria dito, sabe disso." e sorriu um riso travesso "Nossa Ada tem uma língua mais afiada do que a nossa, já nos teria avisado para não fazer. Ele quer que a gente se divirta e quer se divertir também, Dan." Elladan o olhou.

"Acha mesmo?"

"Tenho certeza disso! Pode confiar no seu gêmeo!" falou Elrohir alterando o tom de voz. "Além do quê, agora que você já me acordou, junto com a casa inteira, eu devo incluir, e me fez colocar essa sunga, não tem mais volta! A gente vai e está acabado." E Elladan sorriu genuinamente, se levantando da cama e abraçando Elrohir.

"Obrigado."

Elrohir apenas sorriu, voltando a desaparecer atrás da porta do armário enquanto escolhia uma sunga.

"Ro?" veio a pergunta de novo.

"Eu." foi a resposta.

"Qual a sunga que você está colocando?"

"A amarela, por quê?" voltou a pergunta, agora com Elrohir saindo detrás da porta. – Qual sunga você colocou?

Elladan abaixou um pouco a bermuda que estava usando para mostrar a cor da sunga.

"A amarela."


	6. Chapter 5

Olá.

Desculpem a demora... eu prometo não demorar tanto com o proximo capitulo! Eu também sei que esse era paraserde todos na praia, mas eu acabei aumentando tanto essa parte, que acho que vou posta-la depois como uma one-shot.

Bom, de qualquer forma, aí está o cap 5.

--------------------------------/---------------------------------

Naquele dia, na praia, enquanto Elrohir perseguia o irmão caçula na água, Elladan teve uma conversa com seu pai sobre o futuro de Estel. Não exatamente sobre o papel que a criança desempenharia na vida de milhares. Na verdade, Elladan pensou algum tempo depois, se comparado a isso, o pequeno problema que enfrentariam era apenas um pequenino obstáculo.

O que incomodava o gêmeo mais velho era o fato de Estel ter que entrar para uma universidade. Não era a universidade em si e sim _entrar_ nela. Estel teria de prestar o vestibular e, nenhum membro de sua família teve de passar por algo parecido. Os estudos, na vida dos _Peredhel_ sempre foram uma constante, mas eles nunca tiveram de passar pela pressão que vinha junto com a necessidade de entrar para instituições tão concorridas.

Pai e filho conversaram por quase duas horas e, naquele tarde, Elladan começou a pesquisar mais sobre o assunto e como a maioria das famílias se organizava numa hora dessas. Como fato certo, ele descobriu que a fase era exaustiva, estressante e por vezes ocasionava brigas. Elrohir estava ao lado do gêmeo a maior parte do tempo e, antes que Elladan começasse a fazer planos para que a família não se desestruturasse, o que, na cabeça do gêmeo, depois de ler tudo aquilo, era bastante provável, ele preparou uma xícara de leite quente e entregou para o irmão.

- Não vai acontecer, Elladan. – ele falou no seu melhor tom assegurador –_ Ada_ não deixaria acontecer e o próprio Estel não deixaria acontecer.

- Mas e se eles não forem capazes de evitar? – perguntou Elladan aflito. Elrohir riu.

- Dan! É apenas uma prova! Não é como se eles fossem enfrentar um bando de orcs famintos tendo nada mais do que as roupas do corpo para se defender! – falou o gêmeo mais novo sorrindo.

- Talvez seja pior! – exclamou Elladan.

Elrohir tirou a xícara de leite da mão do irmão, colocando-a na mesa.

- Dan, -começou ele se agachando em frente ao gêmeo, e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos de Elladan – você está exagerando um pouco. – continuou com um sorriso simpático. – Ainda temos pelo menos dez anos para nos prepararmos. Vamos estar familiarizados com a idéia até lá. - Não estou muito certo disso.

Elrohir riu mais um pouco.

- Mas vai estar, Dan.

Elladan suspirou.

- Vou acreditar em você, então. – falou colocando sua mão sobre a do irmão.

- Pode acreditar no seu gêmeo! – Falou Elrohir elevando a voz.

Elladan riu balançando a cabeça.

- Não vai ser um teste de conhecimentos que vai nos separar.

Elrohir apertou a mão do irmão sorrindo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Dan.

E Elrohir acertou parcialmente no que falou. As chances da família se desestruturar eram mínimas e a idéia não passou nem perto da mente de Estel. Mas isso não significa que com dezessete anos e um mês antes de fazer a primeira prova, o rapaz não estivesse gritando com qualquer um que chegasse a dez metros dele. E que Elladan estivesse a ponto de ir tirar satisfações com as reitorias de todas as universidades por fazer adolescentes passarem por tais situações.

O senhor Elrond era o único para quem Estel não levantava o tom. A voz do senhor continuava calma e tranqüila e ainda continha o poder de fazer o rapaz se sentir uma criança segura nos braços do pai. Para Elrond, Estel reservava olhares cansados e sorrisos de desculpas pelo comportamento. Em troca Elrond balançava a cabeça e lhe dizia que estava tudo bem, contanto que maneirasse nos gritos com os irmãos, porque assim que aquela fase passasse, o caçula sofreria as conseqüências de seus atos. E Estel ria e silenciosamente pedia para que quando terminassem todas as provas, as lembranças dos gêmeos também fossem apagadas.

- Não será possível, rapazinho. – a voz do senhor Elrond cortou os pensamentos de Estel. – Elladan e Elrohir não vão deixá-lo em paz até que eles se satisfaçam. – falou rindo da face horrorizada de Estel.

Por vezes, o rapaz acreditava que seu pai podia ler mentes. Seus irmãos já o haviam lhe assegurado de que isso não era verdade. Seu pai era apenas muito bom em ler as pessoas. Era melhor ainda com seus próprios filhos.

- Não os deixe me maltratarem muito,_ Ada_. – pediu Estel com a voz fina. O sorriso de Elrond se alargou.

- Vamos ver o que vai acontecer quando chegarmos lá, está bem, Estel? – falou – Enquanto isso, você estuda para a prova.

Estel suspirou. Ele já não agüentava mais estudar. As matérias se confundiam em sua cabeça e o faziam acreditar que ele nunca conseguiria entrar para uma universidade. Nas poucas vezes que Elrohir conseguiu conversar com ele civilizadamente aquele ano, o gêmeo lhe disse que era muito mais provável que ele passasse e não o contrário, porém, os estudos mostravam o contrário.

Elrond havia deixado o filho mais jovem as voltas com seus livros e cadernos e se encontrava na cozinha, sentado à mesa, observando Nil preparar o jantar. Os dois se tornaram grandes amigos e quando estava em casa, um de seus passatempos favoritos do senhor era conversar com o cozinheiro.

- Estel continua irritadiço? – perguntou Nil, checando as batatas cozidas que preparava.

- Tenho a impressão de que vai continuar por muito tempo. – respondeu Elrond suspirando. – Elladan e Elrohir estão fazendo o possível para não perturbá-lo. Elladan está tendo menos sorte. Ele está tão nervoso quanto Estel, o que atrapalha um pouco a comunicação entre eles.

Nil se voltou para Elrond com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Elladan está tão nervoso quanto?

Elrond sorriu.

- Se não estiver até mais. Ele fica assim sempre que alguém querido está em uma situação mais delicada. – Elrond levantou e foi até a janela – Ele fica muito pior quando a situação é totalmente nova para ele.

A sobrancelha de Nil que tinha acabado de se abaixar, levantou-se de novo.

- Totalmente nova?

Elrond se virou para Nil novamente.

- Totalmente. – e lhe sorriu. – Não pergunte, amigo. É bastante complicado.

- Não iria perguntar, senhor. – respondeu o cozinheiro – Só estava checando para ver se havia entendido bem.

Elrond voltou se a sentar. Balançou a cabeça pensando nos filhos. Ele não sabia que seria assim quando descobriu que voltaria a Arda. Tudo estava sendo muito mais interessante do que ele achara.

Os gêmeos escolheram aquela hora para chegarem. Como sempre, as vozes falavam muito mais altas do que o apropriado e, como estava se tornando uma rotina aquele ano, a voz de Estel gritou do andar de cima:

- Estou tentando estudar! Façam o favor de falarem baixo!

- Mas é claro, meu educado príncipe! – voltou a resposta travessa de Elrohir.

- Estou avisando, Elrohir, eu estou há pelo menos duas horas tentando entender física! Nem pense em fazer piadinhas! – gritou Estel com a voz ainda mais irritada.

Os gêmeos estavam a meio caminho da entrada da cozinha quando encontraram o senhor Elrond no mesmo corredor.

Elrohir abriu um sorriso largo e olhou o pai.

- Olá,_ Ada_! – cumprimentou. Elrond balançou a cabeça.

- Um dia desses ele vai descer essas escadas com qualquer que seja o livro que esteja lendo e perseguir você por toda casa, meu guerreiro. – comentou o senhor, fazendo da fala um misto de repreensão e carinho. Elrohir riu travessamente.

- Mal posso esperar.

Elrond apenas continuou a balançar a cabeça.

- Se comporte. – e se virou para o filho mais velho. – Olá, Elladan.

- Olá,_ Ada_. – respondeu. O gêmeo tentava em vão conter um sorriso que teimava escapar-lhe pelos lábios. Elrond o olhou.

- E você trate de não encorajar seu irmão.

- Encorajá-lo? – perguntou com forjada inocência. – Qual dos dois?

Elrond suspirou. Havia ainda um número considerável de provas para Estel fazer e ele não sabia se conseguiria terminar o ano com sua sanidade intacta.

- Não se esqueçam de chamar Estel quando o jantar estiver pronto. – pediu o senhor indo em direção a reserva florestal que mantinha na parte detrás de sua casa. – Nil está fazendo batatas cozidas. È um dos pratos favoritos de Estel.

- Você não vem jantar conosco,_ Ada_? – pergunto Elladan.

- Vou andar pela reserva um pouco, Elladan. – respondeu o pai. – Voltarei em uma hora. – e saiu.

Meia hora depois, como o pai havia pedido, os gêmeos arrastaram Estel para fora de seu quarto e o levaram até a mesa com sorrisos nos rostos.

- Batatas! – exclamou Elrohir quando estavam de frente para os pratos.

Estel apenas olhou a comida e depois olhou seus irmãos. Ambos o observavam como se esperando aprovação por um trabalho bem feito.

- Nil resolveu prepará-las, já que você gosta tanto. Ele achou que seria bom você relaxar um pouco. – explicou Elladan. – Eu concordo com ele.

Estel sorriu. Os três irmãos se sentaram a mesa e rapidamente enchiam seus pratos com as maravilhas preparadas pelo cozinheiro.

- Ah, o papai não vai jantar conosco hoje. Ele foi caminhar – falou Elrohir com um garfo a meio caminho da boca. Elladan confirmou com a cabeça.

Depois disso não houve mais conversa a mesa, apenas um ou outro comentário enquanto os três irmãos ocupavam suas bocas mastigando as deliciosas comidas.

- Vamos ter de dar um aumento ao Nil! – exclamou Elladan, quando acabava seu segundo prato.

- Com toda a certeza! – concordou Estel, afastando seu prato vazio e pegando uma pequena taça com sorvete de creme que o cozinheiro deixara para ele.

O dia terminara tão bem para Estel que, quando estava confortavelmente deitado em sua cama, ele esquecera de se desesperar com os estudos naquela noite e prometeu a ele mesmo tentar ser mais tolerante com os irmãos. Mas logo abandonou essa idéia quando ouviu, através da porta fechada de seus quarto, os passos dos gêmeos no corredor seguidos por risadas inacreditavelmente altas para aquela hora da noite.

A fala saiu tão rápida de sua boca que Estel quase achou que não havia sido ele quem a dissera:

- Eu preciso dormir! Fiquem quietos! – e logo, risos mais altos foram ouvidos.

Antes que Estel pudesse gritar novamente, a voz de Elrohir cortou seus movimentos.

- Tudo bem, Estel. Vamos tentar falar mais baixo. – falou numa voz que parecia estranhamente restringida – Mas seus berros às vezes nos pegam desprevenidos e a gente não pode evitar achar graça! – continuou e Estel pode ouvir claramente um riso contido.

O caçula suspirou e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Vão dormir. – resmungou. A voz saindo baixa, sendo abafada pelos travesseiros.

- Já vamos, Estel. – respondeu Elladan.

Estel levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Os gêmeos ouviram o que ele falara?

Porém, antes que o rapaz pudesse perguntar, ele ouviu a porta do quarto de seus irmãos se fechando. Alguns minutos depois, com o sono atrapalhando seus pensamentos, ele concluiu que os estudos o estavam deixando louco. Feliz com essa conclusão, Estel jogou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e nem um minuto depois estava em um sono profundo.

O dia seguinte começou de forma calma. Os gêmeos haviam saído mais cedo junto com o pai, deixando Estel sozinho na casa. O rapaz tomou seu café tranqüilamente, vestiu seu casaco e caminhou em direção a escola.

Estel ia de cabeça baixa, tentando lembrar o que o havia perturbado na noite anterior sem muito sucesso. Foi por estar olhando para o chão que ele achou, há um pouco mais de cem metros da escola, uma carta. Era uma carta de confirmação para fazer a prova que ele também faria.

Estel se abaixou e apanhou o envelope. Olhou para os lados esperando encontrar o dono da carta mas as pessoas que viu não pareciam ter perdido uma. Na verdade, observando o envelope mais cuidadosamente, Estel percebeu que ele estava bem sujo e que provavelmente estava na rua desde o dia anterior, senão antes.

Estava começando a pensar no que fazer com a carta quando ouviu o sinal da escola lhe indicando que se ele não corresse chegaria atrasado. Sem pensar duas vezes, Estel guardou o envelope na mochila e correu os últimos cem metros até o portão. E a carta foi apagada de sua mente até que as aulas terminassem.

Quando estava voltando para casa, ele decidiu o que ia fazer. Não que fosse uma decisão muito difícil, foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça quando viu o envelope. Ele iria devolvê-lo para o dono. Ele a enviaria pelo correio para o endereço que constava no envelope explicando ao dono que achava a carta caída perto de sua escola. E, se lembrasse, pediria ao dono que tomasse melhor cuidado com a carta de confirmação. Ele sabia o quão desesperado ele ficaria se perdesse a sua.

- Estou em casa! – gritou para ninguém em particular assim que abriu a porta da grande moradia.

- Bem vindo, Estel. – respondeu a voz de Nil da cozinha – Seu pai pediu para avisar que vai demorar mais um pouco na prefeitura e seus irmão não vão vir para almoçar.

Estel foi até a cozinha, onde encontro o cozinheiro acabando de lavar uma panelas.

- Então sou apenas eu para o almoço? – perguntou se apoiando na mesa com os cotovelos. Nil confirmou. – Bem, então, quando for almoçar, me chame. Não gosto muito de comer sozinho. – falou sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, Estel.

Estel saiu da cozinha e foi para o seu quarto, escrever o pequeno bilhete que enviaria junto com a carta de confirmação. Se possível, ele gostaria de colocá-la no correio ainda hoje.

- Qual o nome dele, mesmo? – perguntou para si mesmo enquanto vasculhava a mochila a procura do envelope. Fez uma exclamação de triunfo quando a encontrou e a trouxe para frente dos olhos. – Legolas?


	7. Chapter 6

Olá!

Espero que vocês todas estejam bem! Desculpem de novo pelo demora do capitulo, mas espero que vocês gostem.

Beijinhos.

Chell1

Ao pronunciar o nome tão diferente, uma memória tentou se fazer presente em sua mente. E depois outra e outra. Mas elas iam e vinham tão rapidamente que Estel não conseguiu distinguir nenhuma delas. O que ele conseguiu perceber foi a familiaridade com que esse nome saiu de sua boca, e nada mais.

"Definitivamente, eu preciso diminuir o ritmo dos estudos..." pensou, coçando a cabeça.

- Bem, Legolas – ele falou, olhando para a carta em suas mãos – vamos devolver a sua confirmação para fazer a prova. – e escreveu o pequeno bilhete para o desconhecido.

Quando acabava de assinar, Nil o chamou do andar debaixo lhe dizendo que iria almoçar.

Deu uma rápida passada no escritório do pai para pegar um segundo envelope e rapidamente estava na cozinha. Nil já havia colocado os pratos na mesa.

O almoço passou bem rápido para o gosto de Estel, que logo se viu novamente do lado de fora da casa com a carta nas mãos. O correio mais próximo ficava a meia hora de caminhada e Estel ainda tinha um resumo de História para fazer quando voltasse.

Suspirou. Definitivamente, ele detestava o vestibular.

- Bem, não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito disso. – falou para si mesmo, resignado e seguiu caminho em direção aos correios.

Uma hora e quinze minutos mais tarde, Estel estava de volta ao seu quarto, encarando o livro de História. Felizmente, essa era uma das matérias que ele mais gostava, o que facilitava muito a tarefa. Não significava que ele gostava de estar ali, no entanto.

- Quer ajuda em alguma coisa, filho? – perguntou a voz calma do senhor Elrond.

Estel virou a cabeça para a porta do quarto com um sorriso e encontrou os olhos do pai. Elrond ainda segurava a pequena pasta que levava para prefeitura e, com certeza, se dirigia ao seu quarto quando encontrou o caçula olhando o livro.

- Olá, Ada. – falou ele.

Elrond sorriu para o filho.

- Olá, Estel. Achei que tinha dito que a primeira coisa que iria fazer ao chegar em casa era o resumo de História. – o pai comentou. – Você já deve ter chegado há pelo menos uma hora.

Estel confirmou com a cabeça.

- Era o que eu pretendia. Mas eu encontrei um cartão perdido de confirmação enquanto estava indo para a aula e fui enviá-lo pelo correio para o dono. Por isso, só pude começar a estudar agora. – explicou o rapaz.

- Ah, sim. – respondeu o senhor. – E você só chegou em casa agora?

- Há alguns minutos. – confirmou Estel. O rapaz levou os dedos aos lábios de forma pensativa, relembrando o destinatário da carta que mandara – Eu nunca tinha ouvido alguém com aquele nome.

Elrond sorriu para Estel.

- Seu nome também não é muito conhecido, ion-nin.

Estel sorriu.

- Mas o meu nome tem todo um significado! – falou com orgulho – Ele quer dizer esperança em uma língua antiga! – explicou, como se o pai já não soubesse disso.

- Muito antiga, pequenino. – respondeu o senhor sorrindo. – Vou deixar você estudar em paz. – falou enquanto virava e saia do quarto.

Assim que a porta do quarto do senhor Elrond se fechou, a voz de Elrohir pode ser ouvida no andar debaixo.

- Estou em casa! – gritou ele exatamente como Estel fizera. – O Elladan vai demorar um pouco mais. – acrescentou de ultima hora - Ada? Estel? – continuou o gêmeo.

- Estou aqui em cima, Elrohir! – respondeu Estel e, antes que o gêmeo pudesse responder, ele acrescentou – E estou estudando História!

- Olá, ion-nin. – veio a voz do pai que saía do quarto com as roupas trocadas e os cabelos amarrados em um meio rabo. – Deixe Estel estudar. – pediu ele.

Do seu quarto, Estel agradeceu silenciosamente ao pai.

Novamente, a risada de Elrohir foi ouvida.

- Eu sempre deixo. – respondeu o gêmeo.

Estel revirou os olhos e finalmente começou a fazer o resumo.

Cinco dias depois, Estel recebeu uma carta.

Ele normalmente era o primeiro a chegar em casa, por isso, sempre encontrava a correspondência ainda intacta em cima da mesa. Como seu pai era o prefeito e seus irmãos chefes do departamento de saúde, o número de cartas recebidas era bem alto. Tão alto que o senhor Elrond teve de instruir aos empregados da casa para separar a correspondência em quatro grupos diferentes. Um endereçado a secretaria de saúde, um endereçado a prefeitura, um endereçado aos gêmeos e outro endereçado a Elrond.

Naquele dia, quando Estel chegou, ele encontrou cinco grupos.

Curioso, o rapaz, pegou a única carta que compunha o quinto grupo e ficou bastante confuso ao ver que era endereçada a ele. Logo depois de ler seu nome na carta, o primeiro pensamento de Estel foi bem parecido com "É alguma das faculdades me avisando que eu não fui capacitado para ingressar nela". Esse pensamento rapidamente foi descartado por dois motivos sabiamente observados por Estel:

O primeiro era que ele não tinha feito nenhuma prova ainda, por isso, não havia como ele já ter sido eliminado. O segundo era que mesmo que alguma faculdade tivesse mandado uma carta para ele, com certeza não seria escrita a mão com uma letra tão desenhada.

Aliás, Estel ficou espantado com a caligrafia da carta. Ela era até muito parecida com a do seu pai e irmãos.

Saindo de seu devaneio, Estel virou o envelope e abriu um sorriso ao ler o nome do remetente: Legolas.

Rapidamente abrindo-o, Estel puxou uma folha de caderno de dentro com um pequeno texto também com uma letra bem trabalhada. O texto dizia, que Legolas estava muito agradecido por Estel ter-lhe devolvido seu cartão de confirmação e que ele não se preocupasse porque tomaria mais cuidado da próxima vez. E terminava com uma assinatura do remetente.

Motivos que Estel compreendia muito bem, fizeram-no segurar afetuosamente a carta em suas mãos. Mais uma vez, imagens povoaram sua mente e mais uma vez foram embora antes que ele conseguisse que algumas delas fizesse sentido.

Estel foi até o sofá e se sentou. A mão que não segurava a carta começou a massagear sua cabeça. Fazia muito tempo que imagens desconexas não invadiam sua cabeça com essa freqüência. Que ele lembrasse, a ultima vez fora quando ele ainda era pequeno e deveria ter uns sete anos.

Quando criança, Estel tinha pesadelos constantes e não era raro ele encontrar com pai sentado em uma das poltronas de seu quarto guardando seu sono. Normalmente, os pesadelos giravam a respeito de monstros que se encontravam apenas em contos de fadas, mas eram tão reais que faziam Estel se perguntar se realmente não haviam existido.

A ultima vez que seus pesadelos tomaram conta de sua mente, porém, não houve nenhum mostro. E foi muito pior por causa disso. O rapazinho acordara no meio da noite chorando desesperadamente enquanto se agarrava as roupas do pai, que o balançava para frente e para trás.

"Era uma moça, papai", ele havia falado entre soluços. "Eu fui arrancado dos seus braços... Eu não queria ir..." continuou ele. E depois, quando se acalmara um pouco, explicara ao senhor Elrond que a mulher que vira tinha os olhos azuis mais bonitos que ele já vira e os cabelos tão negros quanto os do seu pai. A moça também havia se agarrado a ele e não queria soltar. A ultima lembrança antes de Estel acordar foram os olhos inacreditavelmente tristes dela.

Seu pai, então, se sentou na cama e encostou-se na parede, puxando o menino para seu colo. "Vou lhe contar uma historia", ele disse ao filho. E começou uma narrativa sobre um grande rei do passado que havia se apaixonada por uma bela princesa de outra raça e como, por vezes, os dois acharam que seria impossível viverem juntos, mas, que, no final, eles haviam se casado e vivido uma longa vida juntos. "E mesmo que o rei fosse separado de sua princesa, invariavelmente, eles achavam uma forma de se reencontrarem de novo".Foi como ele terminou o conto.

Estel saiu do seu devaneio. Depois desse dia, os pesadelos e as imagens o deixaram em paz. Aparentemente, elas haviam feito apenas uma retirada estratégica e agora voltavam com toda a força.

Olhando novamente para a carta, Estel se perguntou se haveria alguma ligação do desconhecido Legolas com essas sensações. Mal o pensamento foi formulado e a cabeça do rapaz começou a latejar.

Decidindo que o caminho mais seguro a se tomar era não pensar no assunto, Estel se levantou do sofá e seguiu para a cozinha. Mas a carta continuava segura em sua mão e, inconscientemente, o rapaz a apertou mais um pouco.

Na verdade, a decisão de Estel foi muito mais fácil de ser seguida, porque o rapaz se focou ao máximo nos estudos durante as três semanas seguintes. Os gêmeos, em algum momento no meio da segunda semana desistiram de tentar fazer Estel sair do quarto nas horas vagas. E Elladan cumpriu a sua ameaça de ligar para as faculdades. Ou, pelo menos, teria cumprido se Elrohir não tivesse tirado o telefone da mão dele quando o irmão começou a gritar.

- Me desculpe, senhora. – falou ele para a atendente do outro lado que, pela voz, parecia não estar entendendo muito bem o que acontecia – Meu irmão está passando por uma crise. Não tem nada a ver com a senhora ou com a instituição. Espero que ambos tenham um bom dia. – e desligou.

Elladan olhou Elrohir furioso e, antes que deixasse escapar algo que com certeza se arrependeria depois, o gêmeo mais velho virou as costas e subiu para o quarto.

Elrohir suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Quando ele quer, ele consegue ser mais irritante do que eu... – falou para si mesmo.

Indo em direção a sala, Elrohir se sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão, na esperança de encontrar algum desenho animado que gostasse. Nessas horas, quando o temperamento de Elladan se mostrava incontrolável e Estel parecia decidido a viver para sempre trancafiado em seu quarto, um desenho até que não era uma má idéia.

- Elladan! – veio o berro do andar de cima – Estou tentando estudar! Abaixa a musica!

Elrohir suspirou. Definitivamente Elladan conseguia ser mais irritante do que ele. E logo um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto. Não queria dizer que ele iria admitir isso em voz alta. Ou deixar Estel chegar a essa conclusão.

Porém, naquela hora, o gêmeo acabou por achar um dos seus desenhos favoritos e qualquer que fossem seus planos para que Estel não tivesse dúvidas de que ele era o pior gêmeo foram esquecidos.

Quando o senhor Elrond chegou na casa, a encontrou estranhamente calma, com Elrohir dormindo no sofá, Elladan lendo em seu quarto com o rádio ligado e Estel escrevendo furiosamente um resumo de geografia. E um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

No final da ultima semana, ficou muito difícil saber quem dos filhos de Elrond estava mais nervoso. Fazia algum tempo que os gêmeos já haviam deixado bem claro que eles acompanhariam Estel até o local da prova e não sairiam de lá até que seu irmão caçula saísse também. Estel apenas suspirou e aceitou esse fato. Uma das lições que o rapaz aprendeu, após conviver tanto tempo com Elladan e Elrohir, era que não se contrariava os gêmeos quando eles se juntavam contra ele.

Foi assim que, em um domingo de manhã, toda a família estava reunida tomando o café. Em horário absurdamente cedo, na opinião de Elrohir. Estel apenas revirou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário e suspirou fundo ao ouvir Elladan apoiar o irmão. O primogênito ainda não havia superado o desastroso episódio do telefonema para uma das faculdades e apenas esperava uma oportunidade para começar sua empreitada contra as instituições

Estel tomava seu suco quietamente, tentando lembrar todos os seus resumos ao mesmo tempo. Passados alguns minutos, descobriu que seria melhor lembrar um de cada vez. Causava menos nós em sua cabeça. Mais alguns minutos e o rapaz decidiu que era mais divertido observar seus irmãos discutindo sobre o horário da prova.

O horário da prova era o que menos importava para ele. Mas era sempre divertido ver os dois irmãos em uma discussão.

E então, o senhor Elrond se levantou avisando que já estava na hora deles irem se quisessem que Estel chegasse a tempo. Rapidamente a discussão sobre horários foi terminada e os gêmeos acabaram de tomar seus cafés. Estel apenas olhou o pai.

Mais devagar que o de costume, Estel se levantou e foi em direção a sala. Porém, subitamente, o rapaz se virou e correu para o segundo andar.

- Ada? – perguntou Elrohir como que sabendo que Elrond teria uma explicação plausível para o comportamento de Estel.

O senhor Elrond apontou para a escada. Estel aparecia com seus cadernos de resumo nos braços.

- Quase esqueci deles! – exclamou o rapaz com apenas cadernos na sua frente e fazendo uma tentativa perigosíssima de descer as escadas as cegas.

Elladan subiu os degraus correndo e foi ajudar seu irmão.

- Estel, você não pode estar pensando em levar todos esses cadernos para a prova! – falou o gêmeo mais velho, enquanto pegava a maioria dos cadernos da mão de Estel – Não vai dar tempo nem de lê-los!

- Mas faz com que eu me sinta mais tranqüilo! – argumentou Estel.

- Os cadernos? – perguntou Elladan incredulamente.

- É! Os cadernos! E continue descer as escadas porque eu tenho uma prova agora!

Elrond olhava a interação dos irmãos com uma certa incredulidade. Em todos os anos que eles haviam vivido com Estel no passado, ele nunca havia visto Elladan tentar convencer Estel a largar cadernos de estudos. Na verdade, era o contrário. Elladan corria atrás dele para que estudasse.

Mas os pensamentos do senhor Elrond foram cortados bruscamente com Elrohir gritando com os irmãos para pararem de discutir no meio da escada e se apressarem.

Em menos de dez minutos eles chegaram ao seu destino. Estel desceu do carro e logo depois desceram Elladan e Elrohir. Elrond os olhou.

- Eu e o Elladan vamos ficar com o Estel, Ada. – explicou Elrohir para Elrond como se o pai não soubesse dos planos dos filhos.

Elrond sorriu para os gêmeos.

- Não podem continuar tratando Estel como uma criança para sempre, vocês sabem disso.

- Mas podendo continuar por agora. – respondeu Elrohir travessamente.

Elrond suspirou.

- Vocês sabem que a prova demora cinco horas, não é? – tentou o pai de novo.

- Nós viemos preparados. – respondeu Elrohir feliz e puxou um baralho do bolso.

Elrond olhou para o conjunto de cartas e para o filho, depois voltou ao baralho de novo. Por fim, não teve como conter um pequeno sorriso que adornou sua face e falou.

- Comportem-se. – e foi embora.

Os gêmeos, então, se colocaram um de cada lado de Estel e deixaram que o rapaz decidisse para onde ele gostaria de ir. Estel achou que seus irmãos mais pareciam guarda-costas dele ainda mais quando pegou Elladan encarando de forma nada amistosa um dos organizadores da prova.

Por isso, quando Estel entrou na sala e se viu sem os irmãos, ele silenciosamente agradeceu e foi se sentar no lugar destinado.

Quatro horas depois, quando Elladan e Elrohir já havia jogado todos os jogos que eles conheciam com o baralho e um número incontável de pessoas já havia saído, os gêmeos começaram a achar que talvez eles não tivessem tido a melhor das idéias quando decidiram esperar o irmão.

Quando estavam decididos a se arrepender da escolha, Estel apareceu com sua pilha de cadernos e uma expressão distante no rosto. Os gêmeos estavam a uns cinqüenta metros dele e já iam se levantar para perguntar ao irmão como ele tinha se saído quando Estel deu um grito.

- Ah, não! A resposta não era essa! – exclamou o rapaz, levantando bruscamente o braço que não segurava os cadernos.

Infelizmente, o braço de Estel estava no caminho de um dos muitos outros candidatos que tentavam entrar na faculdade.

Infelizmente, o braço estava no caminho exatamente do olho do outro candidato.

- Ai! – exclamou o desconhecido, levando a mão aos olhos e, sem enxergar, acabando por dar um encontrão em Estel.

Ou, dar um encontrão nos livros de Estel, que caíram todos no chão com um rapaz loiro de boné com as mãos nos olhos em cima.

Os gêmeos, que haviam visto a cena de um ponto mais distante, ainda não haviam decidido se começavam a rir do rosto desolado de Estel olhando os cadernos amassados embaixo do outro rapaz ou se iam ajudá-lo a salvar seus cadernos. Por fim, eles decidiram fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Mas pareceu ser a idéia de varias outras pessoas e, logo, havia um amontoado de gente em volta do caçula, impedindo os irmãos de se aproximar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Estel para o desconhecido, quando este parara de esfregar os olhos.

Porém, o outro rapaz só fez levantar um par de olhos extremamente azuis assustados para ele e imediatamente levar as mãos ao boné como se certificando de que estava no lugar.

Estel repetiu a pergunta, quando o viu relaxar um pouco.

- Que ajuda para se levantar? – Estel tentou de novo.

- Estou bem. – respondeu o outro, enquanto se erguia.

Estel segurou o ar em seus pulmões ao ouvir aquela voz. Era uma das vozes mais melodiosas que ele já ouvira. Na verdade, ela se equiparava a de seu pai e irmãos.

- Desculpe ter te acertado. – falou Estel e ofereceu um sorriso de paz.

O outro rapaz sorriu de volta, um pouco inseguro.

- Desculpe ter caído em cima dos seus cadernos. – respondeu.

Estel riu alto e estendeu sua mão para o desconhecido.

- Eu sou Estel. – falou ele.

O outro rapaz conseguiu abrir ainda mais os olhos azuis e continuou parado no mesmo lugar encarando-o. Em seguida, ele balançou a cabeça incredulamente e riu baixinho. Estel achou essa atitude um tanto estranha e teria ficado muito irritado se o desconhecido não tivesse falado:

- Seu nome é Estel?

Numa atitude que mais tarde Estel classificaria como infantil, o rapaz cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar nada amistoso para o desconhecido.

- É muita falta de educação ficar rindo do nome dos outros desse jeito. – respondeu.

Uma expressão de mágoa passou pelos olhos do desconhecido.

- Me desculpe, Estel. – pediu se abaixando e pegando os cadernos do chão – Eu não estou rindo do seu nome. Estou rindo da coincidência. – explicou.

- Que coincidência? – perguntou o outro, ainda decidido a se manter irritado com o estranho.

Mas essa resolução parecia não estar funcionando muito bem.

- Estel, prazer. – respondeu o rapaz estendendo a mão – Me chamo Legolas.

Parte superior do formulário


	8. Chapter 7

Olá.

Eu encontrei esse capítulo de Memorias no meu computador. Eu achei que tivesse perdido todos eles a algum tempo atrás. Então, aqui está.

Capitulo 7:

Estel ficou apenas encarando o rapaz loiro a sua frente com incredulidade nos olhos.

- Legolas? – repetiu ele e a sensação de tontura quase chegou a dominá-lo novamente - O que perdeu a carta?

- Sim. – respondeu o outro rindo. – E você é Estel. O que me devolveu a carta.

E, subitamente, uma risada explodiu de Estel.

- Eu não acredito que nós íamos fazer a prova no mesmo lugar! É muita coincidência!

Legolas acompanhou a risada.

- Pois agora você sabe porque eu estava rindo!

Estel sorriu para seu novo amigo.

- Quer uma carona para casa? Meus irmãos estão me esperando e eles não se importariam de levar você. – convidou Estel.

Legolas balançou a cabeça quase que imediatamente após a palavra "carona" sair da boca de Estel e olhou o outro rapaz com uma certa tristeza.

- Não, obrigado. – e ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas – Também já tenho uma carona. Na verdade, era para eu já ter saído. Eu avisei que não demoraria a fazer a prova.

Um desapontamento que Estel não sabia bem da onde vinha tomou conta do rapaz ao ouvir Legolas recusar a oferta.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu.

- Foi bom conhecer você, Estel. – falou o loiro com um sorriso.

- Foi bom conhecer você também, Legolas.

E exatamente na hora em que Legolas virou e adentrou a pequena multidão de curiosos que ainda estava em volta deles, Estel conseguiu ouvir a voz dos gêmeos chegando perto.

- Por favor, nos deixem passar. – gritava Elrohir – Se eu encontrar meu irmão morto a culpa vai ser de vocês por não terem saído do caminho antes!

- Podem nos dar licença, por favor, ele não está nos seus melhores dias. – pedia a voz de Elladan um tanto mais controlada.

Estel riu dos irmãos e foi seguindo de encontro às vozes deles.

- El! – chamou o rapaz usando o apelido dos gêmeos – Já estou chegando até vocês.

Mais alguns segundos e Estel estava de frente para Elladan e Elrohir.

- O que aconteceu ali atrás, Estel? – perguntou Elladan – Eu e o Ro só conseguimos ver você atacando o pobre rapaz. E de repente tinha uma multidão de gente em volta de vocês!

- Eu não _ataquei_ ele, Dan. Foi sem querer. – explicou Estel. – Mas vocês não vão acreditar em quem ele era!

Os gêmeos se olharam e depois se voltaram para Estel.

- A gente deveria saber quem era ele? – perguntou Elrohir.

Elladan riu e comentou:

- Só não nos diga que o rapaz era um príncipe de uma floresta negra. Qualquer outra explicação nós acreditaremos.

Estel olhou os seus dois irmãos de forma nada amistosa.

- Era o rapaz para quem eu mandei a carta. – falou ele. – O que eu achei o cartão de confirmação.

Os olhos dos gêmeos se abriram e os dois começaram a rir.

- Estel, eu acho que tem coisas que só acontecem com você! – falou Elladan.

- É verdade. – confirmou Elrohir – Quem diria que vocês iriam acabar se encontrando no dia da prova?

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Elladan.

- Foi embora. – Estel respondeu, apontando para a direção que o loiro havia ido tomado – Tinha alguém esperando por ele.

Elladan passou o braço por sobre o ombro do caçula e o foi puxando para a rua.

- O Ada deixou o carro conosco há duas horas atrás e foi para casa caminhando. – falou Elrohir balançando as chaves – Ele achou que você já tinha saído da prova. – Elrohir fez uma pausa – E por falar nisso, como fomos na prova?

Estel riu. Desde de criança tanto seu pai quanto seus irmãos sempre faziam essa mesma pergunta no plural. Isso o fazia se sentir novamente com oito ou dez anos de idade, quando ia contar para sua família como tinha se saído numa apresentação da escola.

- Eu acho que fomos bem. Eu errei uma questão porque marquei a opção correta e era a _incorreta_, mas eu acho que foi só essa.– respondeu Estel sorrindo para Elrohir e ignorando o tapa que Elladan deu na própria testa – Mas só vamos ter certeza quando vier o resultado.

- Que é apenas daqui a dois meses... que maravilha.- comentou Elladan ainda ressentido com as faculdades.

Estel riu e passou o braço também pelo ombro do irmão.

- Eu acho que vocês vão ter que ter um pouco mais de paciência comigo nesses próximos meses.

- Não conte com isso, irmãozinho. – preveniu Elrohir.

E assim os três irmãos entraram no carro e voltaram para casa.

Estel tinha sobrevivido ao primeiro dia de provas.

&&&&&­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

As duas provas seguintes passaram sem muitos incidentes. Estel chegava com os irmãos, agradecia quando se via livre deles na sala de aula, demorara o tempo máximo para sair , assim que colocava os pés do lado de fora lembrava de pelo menos duas questões que ele errara - coincidentemente, eram sempre as que valiam mais. E encontrava seus irmãos criando alguma nova maneira de se entreter com o baralho.

O que estava se tornando rotina tanto nos dias de prova quanto em qualquer outro dia era que Estel se encontrava a maior parte do tempo pensando em Legolas. O rapaz loiro havia invadido a sua mente e se recusava a sair de lá, deixando Estel mais histérico do que ele já estava, para o azar dos gêmeos.

- E por que foi que você não pegou o telefone dele? – perguntou-se Estel quando mais uma vez Legolas invadiu seus pensamentos bem na hora que ele achava que entendera os senos, os cossenos e o circulo trigonométrico.

Porém, como em todas as vezes que o rapaz pensava nisso, tudo o que ele conseguia como resposta era "porque naquela hora isso nem me passou pela cabeça". Claro, não era uma resposta interessante ou até reconfortante. Mas, Estel tinha a seu favor o fato de que ele ainda estava desnorteado pelo seu desempenho na prova e pela maneira brusca de como se encontraram.

- E por que esse Legolas tem que ficar invadindo meus pensamentos?? – perguntou novamente para o quarto, olhando irritado para o inocente circulo que ele próprio havia desenhado.

Mas o circulo não lhe ofereceu resposta alguma.

Irritado, Estel decidiu que aquele circulo poderia ficar com os senos, os cossenos e todas as outras respostas que ele se recusava a lhe dizer. Pegou seu arco e suas flechas, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, seguiu em direção ao jardim e adentrou a pequena reserva que havia atrás de sua casa.

Assim que se viu envolvido pela natureza, Estel escolheu um ponto aleatório em um dos troncos de arvores e atirou varias flechas. Depois, escolheu um outro e fez a mesma coisa e depois mais outro.

O arco e as flechas foram presentes dos gêmeos quando o rapaz fez nove anos. Estel não se lembrava bem, mas parecia que Elladan e Elrohir estavam um tanto apreensivos quando entregaram o presente. Estel não entendia porque, já que o arco e as flechas foram um dos melhores presentes que ele recebera.

Em parte porque vieram acompanhado por aulas dadas pelos seus irmãos de como se atirar e em parte porque toda a situação lhe trazia uma sensação de nostalgia reconfortante. Mesmo ele sabendo que ele nunca havia pegado um arco e numa flecha.

Naquele momento, porém, os objetos serviam apenas para descarregar a sua frustração. Estel começa a achar que depois que ele encontrara o cartão de confirmação de Legolas, sua vida começou a correr num ritmo diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Era como se ele sentisse que algo estava por vir, mas ainda estava longe demais para se distinguir suas formas.

E Estel acreditava estar em todo o seu direito de culpar o rapaz loiro que ele conheceu no primeiro dia de provas. Afinal, ele pensou enquanto arranca suas flechas de mais um pedaço de tronco, ele nunca havia ficado obcecado com alguém do mesmo modo que ele ficara com o loiro.

&&&&

Quando o senhor Elrond chegou em sua casa, ele a encontrou estranhamente silenciosa. Não havia música vindo do quarto dos gêmeos e não havia gritos vindos do quarto de Estel para que a música em questão fosse abaixada. Elrond deixou a pasta que carregava na mesa da sala e subiu atrás de seus filhos.

O senhor sabia que ele havia deixado escapar um fato importante. Ele sabia porque a inquietação que sempre o acompanhava quando algo estava para mudar bruscamente seu modo de vida não o deixava dormir a uma semana.

- El? Estel? – Elrond chamou abrindo as portas do segundo andar.

Por alguns segundos não houve nenhuma resposta.

- Os gêmeos avisaram que vão chegar mais tarde, senhor. – falou a voz de Nil do andar debaixo. – Eles estão com problemas. Parece que varias pessoas chegaram feridas depois que uma barreira de terra caiu e superlotou um dos hospitais. Os gêmeos disseram que iam para lá.

Elrond sorriu.

- Obrigado por me avisar, Nil. Você por acaso sabe onde está o Estel? – perguntou o senhor descendo novamente as escadas.

Nil saiu da cozinha enxugando as mãos.

- Eu acho que ele está na reserva. Eu o vi indo para lá, mas não sei se já voltou.

- Obrigado. – falou Elrond e dirigiu para o jardim de sua casa atrás de seu filho caçula.


End file.
